Derek
WIP of Derek's page. Appearance 6'1" of skin and bones. He's got a little muscle but nothing spectacular, much more lean and wiry. His face has delicate, almost feminine features that make him quite a catch to others. His hair is a mess of snow-white locks that can't stay down, particularly the cowlick on the back of his head. His eyes are a bright turqoise that change to green when he's upset and blue and when he's happy. He wears glasses but can do decently enough without them. He tends to wear a lot of layers, usually three or four at a time and has an eye for style. Under all those layers is a body dotted with old, fading scars from knives and cigarettes. On his left hip is a tattoo of the constellation of Sagittarius though it's barely visible under the heavy scarring in that area. His faceclaim is Andrew Garfield. Personality Cold and distant would be the most first words that come to mind. He doesn't like letting other's in, keeping everything impersonal and business-like. He wears a near constant mask of impassiveness, not wanting others to see just his true thoughts and feelings. He's spent years living in fear of his life so his self-preservation instincts are strong, hating giving out any sort of information that could be used against him. In actuality, Derek is rather dorky. He spends his free time reading and writing research papers. He has hobbies that include buidling replicating historic battles with his Pokemon and old castles with his breakfast cereal. He spends many of his days in museums or libraries and suggesting going to visit old, historic castles, buidlings, or battle sites is a surefire way to win him over. He's very much a know-your-place type of person. He doesn't pry into other people's affairs and expects others to do the same for him, growing annoyed when these unspoken rules aren't followed. He has a hierarchical view on life, seeing himself as very low on the social ladder and makig him distant but respectful to most people unless they annoy him. Biography Pre-PAC He was born in and has spent the majority if his life in Goldenrod. At the age of ten his parents abandoned him and his four year old brother. That first year they relied heavily on the parents of a good friend of Mel's but when they spoke of moving away Derek panicked, still hopeful of his parents return. He took Mel and they hid away until the family moved away, leaving him as the sole provider of the two. Derek dropped out of school and took up many odd jobs, most of them illegal considering his age. However he found out quickly enough that because he was being employeed without any official contracts or papers it was ridiculously easy for employers to hold out on paying him. Frustrated and scared, Derek stumbled on accident upon the idea of giving sexual favors in exchange for money. Finding the pay better and more secure, it wasn't long before he started only doing a few odd jobs here and there during the day and selling himself at night. As he grew more experinced and more adventurous (he learned quickly enough that the more he gave the more they were willing to pay) he was discovered by a man named Grayson who was part of the gang that controlled that part of the city. He grew to like the smart-mouthed but overall helpless teenager and offered him a more steady income as the gang's own personal prostitute which Derek readily accepted. During his time there he befriended Ishaan, a member of the gang who was around the same age as him. Their relationship was a little conveluted though considering Ishaan was paying Derek to have sex with him and eventually admitted to having a crush on the white-haired teen. At first Derek avoided giving any sort of proper response, not feeling any sort of romantic attachments to the other but not wanting to ruin their friendship and potentially lose his biggest customer. However the year Derek turned fourteen Mel lost his arm in an accident. Neck deep in medical bills, Derek began playing on Ishaan emotions to get him to spend more time with him and in turn spend more money. The ploy went on for several years, Ishaan caught on to Derek's schemes eventually but held onto the hope that one day his friend's affections might ring true or that he'd admit to the lies and they could move on from it still as friends. It did nothing to poison their relationship however, everything turning into an issue of distrust and powerplay. The year Derek was seventeen Ishaan was shot down by a rival gang and to this day Derek is almost positive Ishaan had purposely made it to where he would be killed. After that Derek went in shock, rendering himself mute. Unable to go back, he lost his job as well, causing Mel to start picking up odd jobs to try and support them. When it became apparent Derek had no intention of trying to find a way to cope and move on, Mel grew scared and eventually ran away. It was only after Mel left that Derek was able to pull himself together. He had difficulty finding jobs with his muteness but slowly began saving up the money he earned and eventually regaining his voice with the gentle coaxing from his Pokemon. By the time he turned twenty-three he felt he had earned enough to start searching for his lost brother. Story Arc 1 more angst and sex. A changing point even more angst and sex. Pokemon Team Released None of Derek's Pokemon have been released as of this date. Deceased None of Derek's Pokemon have died has of this date. Relationships *'Marius:' just friends *'Mel: '''bby face *'Drysi:' bby face brat *'Mio:' bby face 2 *'Raph:' style husband *'Antony:''' ew Achivements None, he's a loser Trivia *Derek is ridiculously smart. He dropped out after fourth grade to take care of Mel but had he stayed in school he probably would've graduated at a really young age and been qualified as a genius. As it were, everything he knows he taught himself and the only certificate he has is a highschool diploma through the standard GED test. *He's farsighted based on a stupid idea the mun had that he can read others really well and is always looking after other people but he can't see himself for who he really is and is shit at taking care of himself. *The name 'Derek' means 'great ruler of the people' which directly relates to all the possibilities Derek would've had had he not been crippled by having his parents up and leave, making him the sole guardian of a child when he himself was still one. *'Shamira' means 'guardian' or 'protector' and she fits this name quite nicely. Category:Character